Slitherin' Further
by Booklady
Summary: This is a sequel to Slitherin'. All these characters, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, not me, alas.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you still poisonous?"

Harry lifted his head a little from the pillow and smirked at Draco, still exulting that the beautiful boy was in his arms at last. "I wass never poissonouss."

Draco scowled at him. "You said you killed the Dark – Voldemort with a poison bite."

Harry's grin widened and he kissed Draco on the nose. Draco wrinkled it in irritation, and Harry laughed. "Right. I'm venomouss – it'ss dangerouss when I bite. Poissonouss iss when it'ss dangerouss if ssomeone bitess _me_."

"Oh, ha ha ha," said Draco sourly, but he grinned back at Harry a second later. "So, are you?"

"Yeah," said Harry simply.

Draco looked disturbed. "We just – "

"I won't poisson you by accident, Draco," said Harry hastily. "I have to bite a particular way to make the poisson come out. Don't decide to sstop kissssing me!" And he swooped in and snogged Draco for good measure.

Draco snogged back, and soon enough had Harry pinned happily underneath him once more, hands roaming over his body. He was nibbling on Harry's throat and just starting to slide a hand downward when he was jerked forcibly backward and a mighty voice roared, "GET OFF HIM, MALFOY!!"

"Weasley," Draco snarled.

"Ron!" Harry cried, twisting in the bed to jerk Draco back onto it with him and get the sheet over their nakedness.

"Ronald!" came the irate voice of Hermione Granger as well. Then, "Harry?" From the tone of her voice Harry realised she must have gotten a pretty good look at just how twisty he now could be.

"Hermione," he said nervously, bracing himself and looking up at her. She met his gaze and sucked in her breath.

"Oh, Harry – " she began shakily.

Ron, oblivious, interrupted. "Now that we all know who's here," he said furiously, "what's Malfoy doing in bed with you, Harry?"

"Even you can't be that thick," said Draco in his haughtiest tones.

"Not helping, Draco," Harry muttered, then added, "Um, Ron, Hermione, why don't you give uss a minute to get dressssed, and we can all talk then?"

"Okay," said Hermione, and pulled a protesting Ron out of the cubicle. Harry heard her light into him as soon as they were out of sight.

"Come on," he said to Draco. "Where are my pyjamass?"

Draco peered over the side of the bed and retrieved Harry's pyjama shirt. They discovered his trousers and pants flung down over the foot of the bed, and Harry re-clothed himself. Draco meanwhile collected his black skulking ensemble and put it on.

"Okay, guyss," Harry called. Hermione and Ron reappeared around the curtain. Ron was pale and horrified looking, and the first thing he did was seize Harry's chin and peer into his eyes.

"Oh, Merlin," he said, dropping Harry's chin.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Look what you've done to him, Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed, and Draco snorted.

"Look what _we_ did to him, Weasley," he said with a sneer. "And get used to it. Pomfrey says it's not getting any better."

"Harry, can you tell us what's going on?" Hermione asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and failing to look Harry in the eye. She was blushing.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked instead.

She nodded, still blushing. "I can't believe I just saw you and Draco naked!" she said, hiding her face in her hands. "I've never – "

"Might as well start with the best, then," said Draco shamelessly.

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Ron, also blushing. "So, Harry – what happened?"

"I killed Voldemort," Harry answered, and Ron and Hermione both gasped. "I wass sstill a ssnake. Ssnape was there; he Portkeyed uss back here. When they tried to turn me back, thiss iss as closse as they could get." He was making a serious effort to keep his sibilants under control and not let his friends get a good look at his fangs or his new and improved tongue, but he wasn't sure how successful he was. Hermione was staring at his mouth.

"You really killed You-Know-Who?" Ron asked, subdued.

Harry nodded. "Really did."

"Nobody knows," said Hermione. "Why hasn't Professor Dumbledore announced it?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he'ss waiting til I come out of the hosspital wing, or maybe they're trying to round up the resst of the Death Eaterss or ssomething."

"And you're really stuck like this?" Ron went on.

"I am," said Harry. "Madame Pomfrey and the Healerss from Sst. Mungo'ss agree."

"Harry, open your mouth," said Hermione suddenly. Harry clamped it shut and shook his head, not liking the white, still look of Ron's face. "Let us see."

"Don't push him, Granger," said Draco, who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

Hermione ignored him. "Please, Harry," she said gently.

He knew she wouldn't let up until he complied, so Harry reluctantly opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron.

"Oh, well put, Weasley," Draco said, as Harry snapped his mouth shut and pressed back into the pillows. Draco sat down on the other side of the bed from Hermione and put his arm around Harry.

"Well, it's – "

"I'm a freak," Harry whispered.

"No, you are not!" Hermione cried, just as Draco said, "Don't be a prat, Harry, you're perfect. Remember what I told you."

Even Ron said, "You are not, Harry. I was just – surprised."

Harry pressed back closer against Draco, but gave Ron and Hermione a hopeful look. Ron went on, "I mean, it's a lot. The last time I saw you, you had just been turned into a snake. Then you disappeared for three days, and now you're back and Voldemort's dead and you're still all – snake-ish and you're snogging _him_." He jerked his chin at Draco. "You could have warned us about the snogging," he concluded in aggrieved tones.

"It wass kind of a ssurprisse for me too," said Harry.

Draco turned red. Hoping to forestall some unproductive snarky remark, Harry said, "Not that I'm not happy about it. I'd been thinking about it." And he smiled up at Draco, who smiled back in a stunned way.

"Really?" he said, clearly forgetting their audience.

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"So what happens now?" Hermione asked, before they could get too involved in each other.

"Now," said Madame Pomfrey, suddenly sweeping aside the curtain, "it's time for your potion – what are you all doing here? I said no visitors until morning!" She folded her arms and tapped her foot.

"It is after midnight," Draco pointed out smoothly, unfazed by her sudden entrance. Harry's heart was thumping with surprise. "Technically, it is morning."

"We'll just be going now," said Hermione hastily, pulling Draco and Ron toward the hospital wing doors. "See you for breakfast, Harry!"

Madame Pomfrey turned to Harry, but her stern expression softened when she saw how much happier he was looking. "Drink this," she said, handing him a potion phial. "It's the last of the healing potions you need. You can have breakfast in the Great Hall."

"Thankss, Madame Pomfrey," said Harry, drinking the potion.

"They are good friends, aren't they," she said fondly, and drew the edge of the sheet up to his chin as he lay back down. "Sleep well, Mr Potter."

Harry snuggled down and flicked out his tongue to taste the last tang of Draco's scent on the air. He fell asleep smiling.

He woke around dawn, and decided he might as well get showered and dressed. Once done with that, he was just wondering what to do with himself until breakfast time – Madame Pomfrey wasn't even up yet – when Professor Dumbledore came into the infirmary.

"Ah, Harry," he said, twinkling. "You seem to be feeling better."

"Yess, ssir," said Harry, sitting down on his bed as the Headmaster conjured himself a comfortable armchair.

"I'm glad," said Professor Dumbledore. "Now, you must have some questions for me, I believe."

"Yess, ssir," said Harry again. "Hermione ssayss nobody knowss about Voldemort. What'ss going on?"

"When Voldemort was dying," said Professor Dumbledore, "he called on various protections against death that he had set up for himself."

"He did sseem to keep recovering every time I bit him, until the lasst time," Harry recalled.

"Yes. One of the protections he had was the ability to draw on his followers' magic through the Dark Mark. This caused them some considerable pain," said Professor Dumbledore. "Such pain, in fact, that most were unable to stop themselves from revealing it. Many Death Eaters have been apprehended in the last three days because of this. They were, most of them, left drained and unable to escape the Aurors."

"Professsor Ssnape!" Harry cried.

"He will be all right, Harry," Professor Dumbledore soothed. "He is recovering in his quarters, and his magic levels are slowly rising to their normal place."

Harry sighed. "Sso you were waiting to announce Voldemort'ss death until the Death Eaterss were taken care of?"

"That's right," said Professor Dumbledore. "There are few left now. It was announced this morning to the wider Wizarding world. If you are up to it, I would like to go ahead and make the announcement to the school."

"I guesss so," said Harry. "I mean, people need to know he'ss gone." He was silent for a few moments. "The presss are going to be all over me, aren't they?" he said gloomily.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at him. "They won't be allowed on the school grounds," he said. "But I think it likely that you will have many requests for interviews and the like. It might be wise to accept some, to keep the rest from inundating you. Perhaps Miss Lovegood could be of help in that regard once again."

Harry nodded. "I jusst – don't want to hear what they'll have to ssay about thiss," he said, indicating his body with a sweep of his arm. A thought occurred to him, and he looked hopefully at Professor Dumbledore. "Could we casst a Glamour Charm? Make me look normal?"

"We could," said Professor Dumbledore, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "But I believe it would soon grow tiresome to have to maintain it all the time. You have nothing to be ashamed of, Harry."

"They're not going to think sso," said Harry. "Voldemort was so ssnakey, and look at me."

"I think a Glamour Charm will make things more difficult for you in the long run," said Professor Dumbledore. "But it is up to you."

Harry thought about facing the Great Hall full of Hogwarts students, let alone the greater Wizarding world, and cringed. He opened his mouth to ask for the Glamour Charm when he remembered what Draco had said – he was perfect as he was, and anyone who said different would feel the wrath of a Malfoy.

Draco loved him, even like this. Ron and Hermione had been able to cope. Maybe he should give it a go.

"Let'ss go have breakfasst, ssir," he said, and Professor Dumbledore smiled proudly.

"Well done, Harry," he said.

The two of them left the infirmary and headed for the Great Hall. It was still early, so there were very few students in the hallways, and the ones they did see seemed not to pay them much attention. This changed when they got to the Great Hall and found Draco, Ron, and Hermione waiting for them.

"I will leave you to come in with your friends, then, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore, and went into the Great Hall alone.

Draco immediately pulled Harry into his arms and gave him a sound kiss, much to the shock of a passing Hufflepuff. Ron shooed the girl along as Draco held Harry by the shoulders and looked him over.

"Good, no Glamour Charm," he said. "I wondered if Dumbledore would talk you into one."

"He ssaid it was up to me," said Harry.

"You made the right choice," said Draco, and kissed him again. Hermione shooed along some scandalised Ravenclaws. "I told you, you're perfect the way you are," he said, pulling back for air.

"Can you stop with the public snogging?" Ron asked. "You're scaring people."

"It's a new world, Weasley," said Draco, sounding very smug. "I'll snog Harry wherever I want."

Harry took another hug to fortify his nerves, but then he pushed away from Draco and squared his shoulders. More and more people were approaching the Hall. "Well, right now I'm hungry," he said. "Let'ss get some breakfasst before all the excitement sstartss."

"Good idea," said Hermione, and they all entered the Hall. Draco squeezed Harry's hand one last time and peeled off to the Slytherin table, where he was greeted with puzzled looks by the friends he had remaining after he had publicly stated his lack of interest in Death Eater-hood. Harry wondered what he was telling them; he got the gist when the puzzled and then rather shocked looks transferred to him as he settled at the Gryffindor table between Ron and Hermione.

Not knowing when Professor Dumbledore would choose to speak up, Harry hurried through his breakfast. Neville gave him a nod and a quiet welcome back, though his eyes widened when he met Harry's gaze. Harry smiled back with his mouth closed.

"So Harry, feeling better?" Seamus asked.

Harry nodded, grateful his mouth was full so he didn't have to say anything. Steeled for it he might be, but he wanted to hold off the revelation of his physical changes as long as possible.

"Looks like you're still not all there, mate," said Dean slowly, looking him in the eye. Of course as an artist, he would be more observant than Seamus, Harry thought. He shrugged and nodded again.

"There were some side effects from the spell, but they're purely cosmetic," said Hermione briskly. "Harry's himself again, don't worry."

"Cosmetic?" Seamus took a closer look. "Wicked stare, mate," he decided.

Having swallowed his food, Harry said sardonically, "Thankss." He didn't even try to pronounce Seamus's name.

"Are you really okay, Harry?" Neville asked.

"Yeah," said Harry, forgetting himself and smiling a wide reassuring smile at his friend. Neville drew back slightly at the sight of the fangs, and there were some gasps from the others nearby. Harry's smile died and he started to huddle in on himself.

Ron elbowed him. "Look at Malfoy," he whispered, looking as though he had bitten a lemon.

Harry looked up. Draco was staring at him; as soon as their eyes met he mouthed, "Perfect. Mine."

Harry smiled a little – mouth closed – and nodded, and Draco nodded back.

Just then Professor Dumbledore stood up and called for silence, and Harry braced himself. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement. You may have noticed some unusual comings and goings these last three days by members of the Ministry."

Everyone leaned forward attentively.

"This is due to a very happy cause. Three days ago, Lord Voldemort was defeated forever."

This was greeted by absolute silence.

Undaunted, Professor Dumbledore went on. "Despite his unfortunate accidental transfiguration and his subsequent capture, Harry Potter met his destiny and killed Lord Voldemort. His followers have been, for the most part, rounded up. The Dark Lord's reign of terror is over."

There was a rustling all over the Hall as everyone turned to stare at Harry, who flinched, but then sat up straight.

"How did you do it?" someone yelled.

"You weren't even human then, were you?" someone else chimed in, and as though a dam had broken the Hall filled with voices shouting questions.

Professor Dumbledore let this go on for a few minutes, then held up his hand again. "Everyone, please! Mr Potter is still recovering from his ordeal, and he is not to be pestered with questions. Further information will be made available to you in due course. And now, I believe a reprieve from class is in order. You have the day free." A cheer went up.

_Great_, Harry thought, _now they're all free to pay attention to me._

Deciding to be proactive, he got up and headed for the doors of the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron followed a second later, and Draco joined them at the door. He was closely followed by several other students. Harry gave them a hunted look.

Draco turned and held up an imperious hand. The approaching students stopped automatically. "Harry will be answering questions after lunch," he said grandly. "You have until then to write down your questions and give them to either Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, or myself."

"Since when are you in charge of Harry Potter?" someone yelled.

Draco raised a brow. "I am in charge of seeing to it that Harry is not overwhelmed and unhappy as of now, Smith," he said coolly. "Deal with it." He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and swept him out the doors of the Hall.

"Good idea, having them write down their questions," said Hermione, catching up with them.

"Thanks," said Draco absently. He had not taken his hand from Harry's shoulder; in fact, he had put his arm around him in order to keep it there. Harry was enjoying the warmth radiating from the other boy, and smiled at his friends.

"Let's go flying," said Ron. "It's too nice a day to be stuck inside." He looked at Draco, and his lips twisted a little. "You too, Malfoy."

Harry beamed at him. "That ssoundss great! I have a feeling I'm going to be sspending more time than I want to indoorss in the next little while. Want to come, Draco?"

"Of course," said Draco, his arm tightening around Harry's shoulders for a moment. "I'll meet you by the front doors in a few minutes; I'll have to get my broom. Harry, could I see you over here for a moment?"

"Ssure," said Harry, and followed Draco over to a small niche next to a suit of armour. Draco immediately swept him into a passionate kiss. "Mmmph! Mmmmm…"

Draco really did taste wonderful, Harry realised dreamily, his hands curling onto the taller boy's biceps. And he was so warm, and he had wicked hands…Harry twisted against the hands on his backside.

Draco's lips left his and trailed over his throat. "Do we have to go flying?" Draco murmured. "I want you."

"Umm…" Harry couldn't think clearly. He gripped one hand in Draco's hair and brought their mouths back together, enjoying Draco's moan as their tongues tangled. One of Draco's legs slid between his, and he pressed eagerly against it.

"Come on, you guys," said Ron, and a second later he cried, "AHHH, MY EYES! What are you _doing_, it's the middle of the _corridor_, ugh, stop it _right now_ –"

Draco's hands tightened on Harry and his hips moved; Harry gasped. "Can't he ever just shut up?" Draco muttered.

"Calm down, Ron, you're going to draw attention," Hermione was saying.

"But they're practically _shagging_, it's not _right_ –"

"Ron!" snapped Harry, pulling away from Draco. "Sshut it. You're attracting a crowd." This was true; Harry could see curious faces starting to gather behind the irate redhead. "Do you sstill want to go flying?"

Ron's face worked. "Well, yeah, I guess."

"Then pleasse go up and get our broomss, okay? Draco and I will be right there."

"Right. Come on, Harry," said Draco, before Ron could reply, and hauled him by the hand down to the dungeons and the Slytherin dorm. Ron's despairing groan chased them down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco dragged Harry briskly through the Slytherin common room and into his dorm, where he slammed the door, shoved Harry up against it, and proceeded to snog the stuffing out of him. Harry had no fault to find with this program, and snogged back eagerly, clutching Draco's shoulders in a white-knuckled grip. He couldn't get enough of the feel and taste of Draco's tongue twining with his. It sent hot chills all over his body.

"We only have a few minutes," Draco muttered, running his lips down Harry's throat and mouthing at his Adam's apple. Harry moaned. "Why'd you say we'd go flying?"

"Sshut up," Harry groaned, throwing his head back.

"Good point." Draco's hands were busy between them, undoing Harry's trousers. Harry pulled himself together enough to attack the fastenings of Draco's, which were slightly more complicated. What had possessed him to have button flies put on his uniform trousers? With millions of fiddly little buttons? Harry's fingers felt thick and clumsy, and he kept losing track of what he was doing as Draco's mouth sent fresh waves of desire through him.

But at last he got the trousers open and greedily seized onto Draco's cock, just as Draco's hand closed on his. They devoured each other's mouths in another ferocious kiss, hands and hips moving frantically. Harry felt his mind dissolving in a white-hot rush.

"Mmm….'m gonna…" he gasped, and came suddenly with a choked cry. Draco followed a minute later, burying his head in Harry's shoulder to muffle his own yell.

"Nice," said Draco after a few minutes, catching his breath and standing back from Harry, looking him over with satisfaction. "You look delicious."

Harry was still gasping. "Th – thankss," he got out, and waved a hand weakly over his body, which was instantly clean and dry.

Draco looked envious as he waved his wand over himself. "Nice trick," he remarked, looking slightly mollified as Harry had serious trouble doing up his trousers or, indeed, standing upright. Draco smiled and did up Harry's trousers for him. "All right, then?"

"Yeah." Harry made a mighty effort and got his knees to stop shaking.

"We definitely need some time alone in bed," said Draco, rummaging in his wardrobe, and another hot thrill ran down Harry's spine. "Got my broom. Ready?"

"Okay," said Harry, still having a bit of trouble with higher cognitive functions, and followed Draco back upstairs, where Ron and Hermione were waiting.

"I got your broom, Harry," said Ron, when he caught sight of them. He looked the two of them over, and a resigned expression came over his face. "I knew it…here." He handed Harry his Firebolt.

"Thankss," said Harry, taking it and pulling himself together. He'd kill himself on the broom otherwise. "Come on, people keep looking at me."

This was true; Draco's prohibition against bothering Harry seemed to be holding, but everyone passing _stared_ at him. Many of them looked shocked as they got glimpses of his eyes, or the way he had twisted to take the broom from Ron.

Hermione was holding a sheaf of parchments. "I'll just watch you, then," she said cheerfully, sounding just the faintest bit relieved. Ron had been on a campaign lately to get her flying more, often wheedling her onto his broom with him. To his credit, he always did fly slowly and carefully when she was riding with him.

Harry knew she was terrified of flying and tried to run interference for her; he wasn't going to stand in the way of a cast-iron excuse for her to sit safely in the stands and watch them. "Are thosse questionss?" he asked curiously.

"Yes," she said. "A lot of the expected ones and a lot of duplicates. I'll get them organised for you so you aren't repeating yourself, Harry."

"Thankss," he said, as the group headed outside and made for the Quidditch pitch.

He felt better as soon as he was in the air and showed off shamelessly, swooping and diving in his best form. Draco did the same, as did Ron.

After awhile some other kids on the various Quidditch teams came out, and an impromptu match evolved. Harry found himself scanning for the Snitch on a team that included players from all the houses, even Slytherin, as Draco opposed him with his customary determination. It was a wild game, with both sides putting on all of their best moves and the Snitch remaining elusive for quite a long time. Gradually, other students and faculty began filling up the stands.

Finally Harry spotted a glint of gold and lunged after it full-tilt, Draco a whisper behind him. They plunged over the pitch in a heart-pounding arc and veered into a dive, neither boy hesitating in the slightest.

In the end, Harry's faster reflexes won the day, as he followed the Snitch into a hairpin sideways turn away from Draco's side. By the time Draco's broom had turned, Harry was holding the Snitch, rising in the air and grinning wildly.

The stands burst into cheers, as did the members of Harry's team and even some of Draco's. One of the Chasers on Draco's team, a third-year Hufflepuff, got a good look at Harry's fangs and cried out.

As she opened her mouth, looking panicky, Draco flew over to her and seized her arm. "Don't you scream," he said harshly. "If you have a question, give it to Granger down there, but keep it together."

She nodded and pulled her arm free with an irritated look. Then, to Harry's surprise, she flew up to Harry and said, "Great game! Like the teeth, too." As he stared, she winked and sent her broom spiralling lazily down towards the pitch.

"You just never know with Hufflepuffs, do you?" said Draco in surprised tones, flying up beside Harry as the girl landed.

"I guessss not," said Harry, sending his own broom drifting downward. "I'm for a sshower."

"Mmm, me too," said Draco. "Want to share one?"

Harry gave him a humourous look. "Right, with all the other Quidditch playerss there as well. Very romantic, Draco."

"I am very romantic," Draco defended himself as they landed.

"Please don't show us," Ron begged, landing beside them. "Let's just get a shower and then lunch, I'm starved." A chorus of agreement rose from the various other players now settling to the ground all around them. At least they now seemed focussed more on lunch than on him, Harry reflected.

Professor Dumbledore came up just then and clasped Harry's shoulder. "Excellent game, gentlemen! Most exciting. We shall have to make a point of doing this again in future." People jostled past, stealing looks at Harry as they went.

"It issn't the ssame when you do it on purposse," said Harry. "The cool thing about it wass everybody jusst ssort of sshowing up."

"Perhaps you're right," Professor Dumbledore agreed. "Well, it's definitely lunchtime. I look forward to your question and answer session afterwards, Harry. I also would like to know your plans for the press."

"He'll hold a press conference in a day or so," said Draco firmly.

Harry turned to look at him. "I will?"

"Yes," said Draco. "When you've had a chance to get yourself organised. Granger and I will set it up."

"Oh, really." Harry didn't know whether to be relieved or irritated.

Some of this must have come through in his tone, because Draco suddenly dropped his eyes and said, "I really think that would be easiest on you, Harry, but it's up to you."

"Sshower now," said Harry. "Decissions later."

"Quite right," said Professor Dumbledore. "Just keep me informed. They are of course quite eager to see you." He nodded towards the edge of the grounds. Harry looked and saw dozens of message spells bursting against the wards. Behind them was a stream of people Apparating in and out.

He picked up his pace to the showers, hunching his shoulders uncomfortably.

Lunch went by in a blur, as he was busy being nervous about having to get up and speak in front of the whole school afterwards. True to her word, Hermione had organised all the questions given to her and Ron into a cohesive list, weeding out the repeat ones. Harry took the parchment and clutched it, smiling tightly at the encouraging glances from his housemates.

At last Professor Dumbledore rose. "And now, Harry Potter will answer your questions about his defeat of Lord Voldemort. Please be quiet and give him your attention." He nodded at Harry, who started up towards the staff table.

Behind him the doors of the Great Hall flew open. Startled, Harry whirled, brandishing his wand, and barely bit back the hex that would have taken out the Minister of Magic. Fudge looked startled and took a step back, treading on the toes of the Auror standing behind him.

"Mr Potter!" he exclaimed.

"Ssorry," said Harry, lowering his wand.

"Cornelius, this is not what we discussed," said Professor Dumbledore, frowning.

Harry wavered uncertainly for a moment, and then started again for the front of the room. He hadn't liked the way Fudge peered at him. Fudge kept pace with him, followed by a full dozen Aurors. When Harry mounted the head table's dais and turned, Tonks gave him a wink and a little wave.

He twitched a nervous smile at her as Professor Dumbledore stepped down and took Fudge's arm. "This is not the best time for this," Professor Dumbledore was saying.

"Nonsense," said Fudge, shaking off the Headmaster's hand. "We at the Ministry need a full report on the events of three days ago. You should have notified me the moment Mr Potter left the infirmary. Now, Mr Potter –"

"Um – I wass going to ansswer everyone'ss questionss," said Harry, as one of Fudge's Aurors pulled his wand and aimed it at him. "Protego! What are you doing?" His voice had gone high and accusing.

"Simply a medical scan, Mr Potter," said the Auror.

"Don't jusst pull a wand on me like that!" Harry cried, echoed by protesting cries from many of the other people in the room.

"Mr Potter, just come along with us –" Fudge began, but Professor Dumbledore put his hand on his arm again.

"No, Cornelius, you cannot just sweep him away! Harry will speak to the students, and then you may meet with him and his head of house in my office." He turned to Harry. "Will that be acceptable, Harry?"

"Yess, pleasse," said Harry, shooting a look at Draco, who looked incensed, and then at Ron and Hermione, who gave him encouraging smiles. "I'm not trying to hide anything, after all."

"I am the Minister for Magic!" Fudge exclaimed. "My authority –"

"-- is second to mine when on Hogwarts grounds," said Professor Dumbledore firmly. Kingsley Shacklebolt winked at Harry. "Now, if you and your escort will take seats over here, Harry can begin." He settled the mutinous looking Minister and his entourage at the end of the Slytherin table. "Harry, if you please?"

"Right." Harry cleared his throat and consulted the parchment. "First question – did I really kill Voldemort. Um – yess. He'ss really dead."

A murmur ran through the Hall.

"Ssecond – how did I kill him? Um – well, I wass transsfigured into a ssnake by accident a few dayss ago. I wass captured by Wormtail – _Peter Pettigrew_, I mean," he added, glaring at Fudge, who looked disturbed. "He thought I would make good potion ingredientss." His listeners laughed. "Yeah, well, Voldemort came in to check on the potion and hiss ssnake, Nagini, decided sshe wanted to play with me.

"I got mad and bit her, and she died. Voldemort freaked out – I mean, he wass really upsset. He tried to kill me, sso I bit him, too. I had to bite him a lot of timess, but eventually he sstopped getting back up. Then he ssort of exploded and disssolved in on himsself. He'ss gone for good."

He waited for the ripple of talk to run through the Hall before checking the parchment again. "What'ss wrong with my eyess and my teeth?" He sighed. "The theory iss I wass transsfigured too long and there was ssome kind of reaction with the sspellss and my magic, sso they couldn't change me all the way back…"

It wasn't as bad as he'd expected. He did end up going into his accidental transfiguration and all the events surrounding his capture and Voldemort's death in exhaustive detail, but everyone stayed quiet and let him talk, even Fudge and his minions. When Harry mentioned Snape, some of the Aurors tried to perk up, as did Fudge, only to have Tonks produce a parchment which Harry presumed was the transcript of Snape's interrogation and slap it down in front of the Minister.

At the end, everyone in the Hall was on their feet, cheering, even some of the Aurors. Harry's eyes sought out Draco. Draco was looking incredibly pleased with him, and when he caught his eye he deliberately ran a lascivious gaze over Harry and licked his lips. Harry grinned at him. He couldn't wait to be alone with Draco again.

This, alas, was not to be for awhile yet. As soon as the Great Hall had been cleared, which took a long time of people wanting to come up and shake Harry's hand or – in the case of one Slytherin girl – slap him silly for causing the decimation of her family (the Aurors took care of her), Harry had to go up to Professor Dumbledore's office with Fudge and the Aurors.

"I believe the account of the events you gave us in the Great Hall was satisfactory," said Fudge stiffly, rather to Harry's surprise. "But we need to be a bit more in-depth about your current condition. I mean to say –" His gesture encompassed Harry's whole body. "– look at you, my boy!"

Harry felt himself huddling in, and straightened angrily. God, Fudge was a git! Both the Professors were looking offended on his behalf, and some of the Aurors were looking uncomfortable. "What do you want?" he asked coldly.

The Auror who had attempted to scan Harry before came forward. "I need to do some in-depth scans of your body and magic, just to make sure there are no – aftereffects from You-Know-Who's death," he said, with a sideways look at Fudge.

"O – okay," said Harry, looking at Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded, so Harry tried to relax as the medi-Auror ran his scans, checked his teeth and eyes, prodded the fangs, and asked him to demonstrate his range of motion. Then the scans of his magic began. The Auror looked a bit disturbed, but made no comment on his readings as that proceeded.

At last it was over. "Everything all right, Hawkley?" Fudge asked.

Auror Hawkley met Harry's eyes. "He's fine, Minister," he said. "A bit drained, but nothing taking it a bit easy over the next few days won't fix."

"And his magic?" Fudge pressed. "Anything Dark left over?"

Harry scowled, and Professor Dumbledore frowned as Professor McGonagall huffed angrily.

"No, Minister, he has no taint of Dark Magic," said Hawkley. "The physical changes are just physical – unfortunate, but not signs of any more serious trouble."

_I knew people would think I was Dark! _ Harry thought.

"Harry has never been tainted by Dark Magic, even when You-Know-Who's torments were at their worst," snapped Professor McGonagall. She was bristling. "How dare you!"

"My dear lady, it is my duty to look out for the safety of the Wizarding public," said Fudge sententiously.

Harry choked. "Yeah, it wass," he said, unable to let that remark pass. "And you called me a liar and gave Voldemort a _whole year_ to get sstronger and more dangerouss!"

"Don't you take that tone with me, young man!" Fudge exclaimed. "I did my duty; there is much more to being Minister of Magic than you can possibly comprehend. It's not a matter of believing every wild tale that comes to my ears."

Harry hissed wordlessly, and Fudge took a step backward, then straightened and blustered, "Don't start thinking you're above the law, boy!"

Everyone in the room looked at him as though he'd lost his mind.

"Well, now that we know Harry is quite all right," said Professor Dumbledore swiftly, "perhaps it would be best if you excused us, Cornelius. This is Harry's first day up, and it has been quite stressful. I'm sure he could do with a rest and a chance to collect himself."

Fudge cleared his throat. "Yes, well, perhaps that's best. We will be in touch about a proper ceremony for the general public, Mr Potter."

Harry nodded. Fudge shook his hand perfunctorily and swept out. As she followed, Tonks took the time to squeeze Harry's hand and whisper, "Thank you for saving the world, Harry."

Auror Hawkley also murmured, "Thank you, Mr Potter."

That made him feel a bit better.

When the contingent from the Ministry had gone, Professor McGonagall said, "Well! That man! Harry, are you all right?"

"Yess, thank you, Professsor," said Harry. "Jusst kind of tired. May I go?"

"You may," said Professor Dumbledore. "And Harry – thank you. Thank you for saving us all."

"Um – you're welcome, ssir," said Harry, after an awkward moment. Then he headed downstairs to find his friends and Draco.

This took quite a long time, as people now felt free to stop him for conversation, or handshakes, or even requests for his autograph. Harry was a bit frazzled by the time he came upon Draco lurking on the first floor landing of the main staircase.

"There you are," said Draco. "Piss off," he added to the fifth year Slytherin tugging at Harry's sleeve. The boy gave him a nasty look and slunk off. "So, Harry, it's nearly dinnertime."

Harry contemplated eating in the crowded Great Hall, and his heart sank.

"I thought you could do with a break," said Draco, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, then."

He fended off various well wishers, although in a slightly politer way after he caught Harry's outraged reaction to his dismissal of a first year, who ran off on the verge of tears. Harry actually called that girl back and gave her a hug, while Draco tapped his foot nearby. She ran off happy and important, charged by Draco to make sure no one else bothered Harry that evening, at which she did a surprisingly effective job. The crowd thinned significantly.

"She'll go far, that one," said Draco approvingly – the girl was a Slytherin.

Soon enough the two boys arrived on the seventh floor, and Draco paced back and forth in front of the relevant tapestry. The door opened onto a comfortable dining room with a well-laden table set for two. Harry sighed with relief as the door closed behind them, shutting them in.

"You're right, I needed a break," he said.

They sat down and started on their dinner. Harry was ravenous, having not eaten much lunch. Draco watched him with an approving eye as he devoured lamb chops and buttered noodles and salad, washed down with pumpkin juice.

"You did really well with Fudge in the Great Hall," Draco said. "What did he do when you left?"

"Got an Auror to check me for Darknesss," said Harry wryly, settling back in his chair, replete.

Draco sat up straight, clearly outraged. "What?"

"Yeah, he thought the ssnakinesss meant I'd gone evil or ssomething." Harry shrugged angrily. "The Auror sset him sstraight. I'm fine."

"Did he at least say thank you for saving the world?" Draco demanded.

"No, but some of the Aurors did." Harry was in a much better mood now that he had eaten and was alone with Draco. "It doessn't matter. He's a git."

"I'll have him out of office for this," Draco muttered, then smiled at Harry. "But you're right. He's a git. Why are we talking about him? We have the Room for the whole night."

Harry's belly heated. "The whole night?"

"Yeah." Draco stood up and held out a hand, which Harry took, rising also. Draco's eyes ran over him. "To do anything – we - want…"

Shortly thereafter, admiring a naked Draco on the bed the Room had provided as he skinned out of the last of his clothes, Harry flicked out his tongue to taste the scent of desire on the air. Draco's eyes flared at the sight, and he reached out demandingly. Harry went into his arms eagerly, his blood burning.

Ministers aside, the world without Voldemort was turning out pretty damn good.


End file.
